Supernatural Rebirth: Desabafo
by Thata Martins
Summary: Quando, num relacionamento, muitos sentimentos negativos se acumulam, chega uma hora em que desabafar é preciso. Na vida de nossos garotos, não podia ser diferente. Resposta ao desafio da Det.Rood. Oneshot/Sem beta.


**Resumo:** Quando, num relacionamento, muitos sentimentos negativos se acumulam, chega uma hora em que desabafar é preciso. Na vida de nossos garotos, não podia ser diferente. Oneshot/Sem beta.

**NOTA Nº1:** Por favor, desconsiderem quaisquer erros de ortografia, gramática ou bom senso. Depois de tanto ler e reler essa fic, as palavras embaralharam-se em minha cabeça, e não consigo enxergar as partes confusas. Desconsiderem, ainda, o excesso de vírgulas. Eu acho essa pontuação retorcida tão fascinante, que não sei quando parar de usá-la.

**NOTA Nº2:** Essa fic foi feita em resposta ao desafio da Det. Rood, repassado a mim por EmptySpaces. Obrigada por me convidar. Eu gostei muito do trabalho que fiz, e me diverti muito fazendo-o. Abaixo, a proposta:

_"O feriado da Páscoa se aproxima._

_A palavra vem do hebreu 'pessach' ou 'pakha' em grego e 'pache' em latim, significando a transição anunciada pelo equinócio de primavera, que ocorre em 20 ou 21 de março no hemisfério norte._

_Antes de ser considerada a festa da ressurreição de Cristo, anunciava o fim do inverno e a chegada da primavera. No decorrer da história, sempre representou a passagem de um tempo difícil para outro mais farto._

_O sentido cristão da Páscoa remete ao amor universal. Para muitas religiões, tal comemoração acaba se atribuindo mais importância do que o Natal._

_Entonces, por que não lançar (mais) um desafio para os escritores, válido até dia 12/04, escrevendo sobre "**Supernatural: Rebirth**"? O tema, Supernatural e Páscoa. Não exatamente sobre coelhos e chocolate, mas sim sobre renascimento, ressurreição, segunda chance... Na minha visão, tudo a ver com os meninos. Ambos, de alguma forma, mesmo que forjada, receberam sua segunda chance._

_Mesmo esquema: Oneshot, sem beta, mas em vez de um desafiar o outro, mandemos uma mensagem para todos serem avisados, e vão postando conforme der na telha. Assim todos podem participar sem ter que ficar esperando ser desafiados/ convidados."_

Então... Aqui está. Aproveitem! E deixem reviews, por favor. =)

* * *

**Supernatural: Rebirth**

**Desabafo**

Bobby estacionou a caminhonete numa vaga de estacionamento próximo à porta. O coração apressado ditava o ritmo de seus passos. Só parou quando chegou à recepção. A moça que estava sentada atrás do computador relutava em passar-lhe informações.

- Por favor, me diga onde estão. Eu sou da família!

Aqueles olhos cor de mel à sua frente não faziam ideia de como aquilo era verdade. Ele era a figura paterna que restara, o mais próximo de um parente que eles tinham. E os dois eram a família que restara a Bobby. Os filhos que nunca tivera.

- Quartos 206 e 207. – a moça lhe informou, com a expressão solidária.

- Muito obrigado!

Andando apressadamente pelo corredor, procurando os quartos, ele reparou que sua respiração estava descontrolada. Ofegava como se tivesse corrido de sua casa até ali. Os olhos passavam rapidamente pelas plaquinhas prateadas penduradas à parede, com a numeração do quarto. O desespero aumentava a cada número que ficava para trás.

E se eles estivessem terrivelmente machucados? E se Dean estivesse à beira da morte? Não seria a primeira vez... E se, pior, Sam estivesse perecendo? Bobby não conseguiria ver Dean naquele estado novamente. Sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para convencer Dean a não agir estupidamente. Ele traria o irmão de volta, custasse o que custasse.

Avistou o número 207 mais à frente, ao lado de uma porta aberta. Dean estava deitado na cama com alguns arranhões na bochecha, acima da sobrancelha e nos lábios. Ele sorria para a enfermeira, que lhe lançava olhares gulosos enquanto escrevia qualquer coisa numa prancheta.

- Dean? – o loiro virou os olhos para a porta.

- Hey, Bobby! – o sorriso aumentou de tamanho – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Me ligaram, avisando que vocês sofreram um acidente... – ele olhou de lado para a enfermeira. Ela abaixou a cabeça e fingiu estar extremamente concentrada no formulário – Você sabe, você escreveu meu número para emergências e...

- Oh, é mesmo! – ele bateu levemente na testa com a mão direita – Tinha esquecido. Desculpe por isso, Bobby. Você não precisava vir tão rápido.

- Você está brincando? Se pudesse, chegaria ainda mais rápido. – Bobby olhou a cena, desconfortável com o conforto de Dean - Onde está o Sam?

- No quarto ao lado. – Dean apontou a parede em frente. – Mal-humorado como só ele consegue ser. – e sorriu para a enfermeira.

- Ele está bem?

- Está. Teve algumas fraturas, uma costela quebrada, e tivemos que operar e engessar a perna. Mas ele está se recuperando e vai ficar bem. – a enfermeira atualizou Bobby, coisa que Dean nem parecia preocupado em fazer. Ele estava mais interessado em olhar o decote da moça do que se preocupar com o irmão. – Eu volto mais tarde para lhe dar seu remédio, ok?

- Eu mal posso esperar! – ele disse, sorrindo enviesado.

A moça saiu soltando risadinhas. Bobby olhou para Dean como se ele fosse verde. O irmão passou por uma cirurgia, estava todo quebrado, com a perna engessada, e Dean agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo? Bobby tirou uma garrafinha de dentro do paletó, abriu-a e jogou em Dean.

- Hey! – ele limpou a água benta do rosto – O que você está fazendo, Bobby?

- Só checando. Eu não sei se deveria ficar aliviado ou chocado ao ver que você não é um demônio. – Bobby guardou o frasco e foi saindo – Eu vou ver o Sam.

Atravessou a pequena distância entre um quarto e outro balançando a cabeça. Tinha coisa errada aí. A porta estava entreaberta, e ele a empurrou gentilmente. Sam estava deitado na cama, de olhos fechados, possivelmente dormindo. Sua perna estava num suporte, coberta de gesso até o joelho, o braço com curativos e seu rosto todo marcado e roxo. Ele estava horrível.

Será que Dean tinha visto Sam deste jeito? Não poderia ficar tão despreocupado se tivesse. Provavelmente a enfermeira deu-lhe aquelas informações sobre o estado de Sam, tranqüilizando-o. Talvez não lhe permitiram sair do quarto...

Bobby parou aí. Desde quando alguma dessas coisas impediria Dean de ver o irmão com os próprios olhos? Nem seguranças fortemente armados parariam Dean, que dirá uma simples enfermeira com voz doce lhe dizendo para não se preocupar.

- Bobby? – a voz de Sam estava fraca, os seus olhos semi-abertos.

- Sou eu, Sam. – Bobby aproximou-se da cama – Como está?

- Já estive melhor. – ele tentou sorrir, mas pareceu mais uma careta estranha.

- Você está morrendo?

- Não. É a anestesia. Eles me deram há algumas horas atrás. Acho que ainda está fazendo efeito.

- Certo. – Bobby ficou encarando Sam por uns instantes, antes de perguntar – O que houve?

Sam fechou a cara de repente. Seus olhos procuraram algo em que se fixar, longe dos olhos de Bobby. Ele demorou uns instantes, antes de resmungar um "Só mais um trabalho normal". Bobby não se satisfez com isso, mas deixou estar. Arrancaria a verdade mais tarde.

Os garotos passaram aquela noite no hospital, por causa do estado de Sam. Os médicos queriam monitorá-lo de perto, mas pela manhã ele já estava forte o suficiente para ir para casa. A má notícia é que ficaria um mês com a perna engessada.

Bobby ajudou Sam a caminhar até o carro, enquanto Dean se despedia da enfermeira que cuidara dele com tanto afinco. Chegou sorrindo enormemente à caminhonete e recebeu um olhar repreensivo de Bobby. Pulou dentro do veículo, sentando-se ao lado de Sam. Trocaram um olhar zangado, e cada um virou o rosto para um lado – Dean para a janela e Sam para o pára-brisa.

A viagem até o motel onde os garotos deixaram o Impala foi tensa. A atmosfera estava insuportável. Bobby tentou conversar com os garotos, mas foi impossível. Quando um falava, o outro bufava, e isso resultava em um silêncio desconfortável. Por fim, Bobby desistiu, e acelerou ainda mais.

Dean desceu da caminhonete e foi até o quarto. Sam ficou onde estava, enquanto Bobby entrava e ajudava Dean a pegar suas coisas. Bobby enfiou as malas dos garotos no banco de trás do Impala, enquanto Dean fechava a conta.

Sam olhava da janela o movimento dos dois caçadores. Bobby viu o olhar ameaçador que lançou ao seu irmão, quando este parou do lado de fora. Os dois se encararam por instantes, antes de Dean dar passos furiosos até o carro e entrar, batendo a porta com força.

Bobby entrou e olhou para Sam inquisidor. Sam só desviou o olhar novamente, tentando ignorar as perguntas que Bobby queria fazer.

- Vocês vão ter que me contar, uma hora ou outra.

- Não houve nada...

- Corta esse papo, Sam. Eu conheço vocês dois muito bem. "Nada" não faz vocês pararem de se falar. "Nada" não cria esse clima desconfortável. "Nada" não deixam vocês zangados um com o outro. Eu podia cortar a tensão com uma faca, se quisesse. – Sam olhava para fora, e não dava sinais de que ia falar. – Tudo bem – Bobby ligou o carro – Só achei que falar agora, sem o Dean presente, seria mais fácil pra você. Mas se você prefere que eu confronte os dois quando estivermos em casa, pra mim tanto faz.

A viagem foi silenciosa. Bobby não tentou fazer Sam falar, e nem ficou de conversa fiada. O rádio baixo e o motor eram as únicas coisas que faziam barulho ali dentro. Ele viu Sam abrindo a boca mais de uma vez, mas ele sempre mudava de ideia, e virava para a janela novamente.

Já anoitecera quando chegaram a Dakota do Sul. Bobby ajudou Sam a entrar e sentar-se, enquanto Dean trazia as malas para dentro, e colocava-as na mesa de madeira. O velho caçador parou no meio dos dois, olhando de um para o outro.

Sam estava com as costas encostadas no sofá, os olhos fixos no chão, com o semblante fechado e preocupado. A raiva que emanava dele era tão tangível, que Bobby achou que ele fosse explodir.

Dean, por outro lado, parecia despreocupado, mas alerta. Sabia que Sam estava prestes a desabafar ao amigo, e uma palavra bastaria para ele começar a se defender. Seus olhos registravam tudo ao redor, como se buscasse uma rota de fuga mais rápida do que a porta a seu lado.

- Quem vai começar a dizer o que diabos aconteceu? – Bobby foi áspero. Era o único jeito de fazê-los falar.

- Foi culpa desse gênio aí! – Sam acusou, apontando Dean com a ponta do queixo.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! – Dean aproximou-se um pouco - Você queria o que? Que eu deixasse a garota morrer?

- Ela já estava morta, Dean! Que diferença fez arriscar _nossas_ vidas para resgatar um corpo?

- Muita, quando você mesmo viu que ela não estava morta ainda.

- Ah, claro. – os olhos de Sam rolaram - Foi uma questão de que? Dois minutos?

- Dois minutos que fizeram diferença.

- Pra quem?

- Pra ela. – Sam bufou, debochado – E pra mim.

Sam encarou Dean, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Bobby não sabia para quem olhava. Não sabia sequer o que falar. A situação estava estranha demais.

- Muito esclarecedor – disse sarcasticamente – Alguém pode elucidar essa conversa produtiva que eu acabei de presenciar? - Os dois arregalaram os olhos diante da escolha de palavras do caçador – Estão achando que só vocês leem?

- Nós estávamos trabalhando num caso. Uns demônios tomaram conta de alguns cidadãos respeitosos e estavam trazendo terror para uma cidade – Sam começou – Nós fomos atrás dos bastardos e achamos o lugarzinho onde eles se reuniram.

- Fizemos armadilhas durante o dia, quando não havia ninguém por lá. Água benta, círculos mágicos... Tudo isso. – Dean sentou-se numa cadeira – A intenção era esperar que todos chegassem e exorcizá-los.

- Nós só não esperávamos que eles trouxessem vítimas para casa. – Bobby olhou-os, confuso – Não eram todos demônios. Eram humanos, fazendo rituais para atrair riqueza e bonança para suas famílias.

- Como foi que vocês erraram nessa?

- O nosso querido universitário aqui – Dean gesticulou na direção de Sam – Estava tão sedento do sangue dos demônios, que esqueceu de fazer a lição de casa direito.

Sam congelou momentaneamente. Bobby olhou para o semblante cheio de raiva de Dean. Ele vira aquele mesmo olhar várias vezes antes, e em nenhuma ocasião era coisa boa.

- Então Einstein ali quis improvisar. Quis salvar todas as vítimas do sacrifício. Entramos e apanhamos bastante, como você pode ver.

- Sam acha que eu devia deixá-los morrer, Bobby – Dean sorriu, sarcástico – Não é uma beleza de ideia?

- Não disse isso – Sam defendeu-se – Só falei que poderíamos ter esperado um pouco mais, antes de entrar na casa feito dois malucos.

- Resumindo a história: nós acabamos com todos os humanos, mas o maldito demônio conseguiu escapar antes de enfiarmos a faca nele. – Dean apoiou as mãos em cima da mesa e cruzou os dedos – Então, enquanto limpávamos a bagunça, ele resolveu voltar e se apossar do corpo de uma vítima. A garota bateu na outra ali – apontou Sam com o dedo indicador.

- É, e quase me matou, porque Dean não queria enfiar a faca nela.

- Ela era inocente. Não tinha culpa de nada.

- É claro. Você prefere a garota, estranha e possuída, a seu irmão.

O silêncio que caiu sobre a sala deixou Bobby desconfortável. Sam prendeu a respiração depois que soltou a besteira. Dean levantou-se de supetão, pegou a mala e começou a caminhar na direção do banheiro. Parou no meio da sala e encarou o irmão.

- Eu prefiro uma garota estranha, possuída e inocente, do que um estranho, indiferente e insensível, a quem sou obrigado a chamar de irmão.

As palavras de Dean não o acompanharam porta afora. Alojaram-se no coração de Sam, escurecendo-o e deixando-o mais sombrio. Aquelas palavras o machucaram, e Bobby viu a dor perpassar o rosto do mais novo.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês, Sam? – Bobby sentou-se ao seu lado – Vocês tinham uma relação de causar inveja. O que houve?

- Ele mudou, Bobby. – Sam suspirou – Desde que voltou do inferno, eu não vejo mais o meu irmão nele. Ele deixou de acreditar em si mesmo. Deixou o medo e a insegurança tomarem conta.

- Isso é normal. Sam, ele veio do inferno!

- Eu sei disso – Sam olhou-o nos olhos, chateado – Eu vivi quatro meses da minha vida tentando tirá-lo de lá. Eu sei que ele passou por maus bocados. Mas...

- Mas? – encorajou Bobby.

- Eu não gosto desse Dean que voltou, Bobby. Eu sinto raiva, nojo até da sua fraqueza. Eu quero o velho Dean de volta. Esse Dean não me serve, nem de prêmio de consolação.

Bobby queria dizer alguma coisa, sabia que devia, mas não encontrou palavras. Simplesmente suspirou e foi até a cozinha, deixando Sam com seus pensamentos.

"_Esta família está desmoronando. Não posso deixar isso acontecer. John me mataria."_

No jantar, não falaram nada. A comida gordurosa de Bobby, que sempre tivera um sabor especial para Dean, não descia direito por sua garganta. Aquele quadro estava todo errado e ninguém sabia como começar a consertar.

Apoiando nas muletas que Bobby lhe arranjara, Sam encaminhou-se ao chuveiro. Dean ficou na cozinha, olhando para o nada, imerso em pensamentos. O velho caçador sentou-se com duas cervejas na mão. Uma delas empurrou a Dean, que o olhou agradecido.

- Dean...

- Eu sei, Bobby. Está tudo de ponta cabeça. Sei que devia consertar isso, mas eu não sei como. Ele não é mais meu irmãozinho. – deu um gole na cerveja.

- É claro que é. Ele sempre será seu irmãozinho.

- Não, Bobby. Eu não conheço esse cara de muletas. O Sammy que eu conhecia não está ali dentro. – os olhos verdes brilharam com sofrimento – Eu não sei exatamente quando ele mudou, e se foi alguma coisa que eu fiz, ou que não fiz, mas ele não é mais meu Sammy.

- Só porque ele se perdeu um pouco, não significa que você não possa trazê-lo de volta, Dean. Não importava o que Sam fazia, ele sempre tinha você a recorrer. Você sempre esteve do lado dele, ajudando no que ele precisasse. Ele precisa de você agora, Dean, e você pode ajudá-lo.

- Não, não posso. Não tenho forças pra isso.

Dean levantou-se, deixando a cerveja na mesa. Saiu da casa e trancou-se no Impala, com a música ligada. A cabeça de Bobby estava a mil, os neurônios agrupavam-se, formando estratégias em sua cabeça. Ele faria alguma coisa, esses dois não podiam ficar como estavam.

A idéia lhe atingiu como um raio, fazendo-o abrir um grande sorriso.

* * *

- Vamos, acordem! – Bobby entrou na sala, gritando com os dois, que dormiam. Dean sentou-se, alerta. Olhou para os dois lados, antes de ser puxado com violência por Bobby. – Me ajude aqui com Sam. – Pegou um dos braços do caçula, que ainda tentava entender o que acontecia.

Dean ficou sem reação por um momento. Mas um segundo grito cheio de autoridade de Bobby o fez reagir. Os três dispararam pelo corredor, em direção ao porão. Bobby soltou o braço de Sam, enquanto Dean o ajudava a descer as escadas.

- Um demônio está vindo pra cá. É melhor nos escondermos, por enquanto.

- Um demônio? Mas que demônio? – Sam perguntou, tentando olhar para trás.

- Não discutam comigo, e andem logo! – Bobby gritou novamente.

- Sim, senhor! – responderam os dois, em uníssono.

Bobby abriu a porta e esperou os dois entrarem no quarto de ferro. Dean passou por ele, levando Sam até a cama, onde o colocou com todo cuidado. Ouviu um estrondo às suas costas e virou-se. Deparou-se com a porta fechada, e ouviu Bobby passando o trinco, pelo lado de fora.

- Bobby! – ele correu até lá – O que está fazendo?

- Agora escutem bem vocês dois: estou cansado dessas briguinhas de adolescentes. Resolvam isso, ou vão envelhecer aí dentro.

- Bobby... – Dean rosnou, ameaçador.

- Eu não estou brincando, Winchesters. Seu pai não criou vocês para brigarem feito cão e gato, mas sim para permanecerem unidos, não importa o que aconteça. – Dean e Sam se entreolharam, culpados – Então resolvam isso, de uma vez por todas!

Dean ouviu os passos do caçador se afastarem. Tentou abrir a porta, mas foi totalmente em vão. Seja lá o que ele tinha feito para trancá-los ali dentro, Dean não conseguia abrir a escotilha de jeito nenhum. Virou-se para encarar Sam.

Sam olhava-o como se a culpa fosse dele. Dean rolou os olhos e sentou-se bem longe do irmão. Observou as coisas ao redor, tentando descobrir um jeito de sair. Nada. Pelo jeito, ficariam ali por longos anos.

Uma hora se passou, sem que nenhum dos dois falasse nada. Sam fechara os olhos e recostara a cabeça, enquanto Dean o olhava fixamente. Eles passaram por tantas coisas juntos e quatro meses destruíram tudo de uma vez. Sam abriu os olhos e encarou seu irmão.

- Que foi?

- Só pensando... Você não conseguiria abrir a porta com seus superpoderes, hein, Super-Homem?

- Está tentando ser engraçadinho? – Sam apertou os olhos. Mau sinal.

- Só estou brincando. Credo!

Virou o rosto, fixando um pôster na parede. Começou a cantarolar uma canção, baixinho. Sam apertou um pouco os olhos, tentando reconhecer aquilo.

- Metallica?

- Eu lhe disse que isso me acalma.

- Certo. Como naquela vez em Pensilvânia, com o demônio do avião.

Dean fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo, e seu sorriso foi retribuído por Sam. Dean abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras não saíram. Ficaram em silêncio mais algumas horas, até que Sam não agüentou mais.

- Okay, o Bobby provavelmente está ali fora, escutando tudo que a gente fala, então... Vamos fazer as pazes logo de uma vez.

- Fazer as pazes? – o loiro levantou a sobrancelha – Isso aqui virou pré-primário?

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- É, entendi. - Dean olhou o irmão, cautelosamente – Comece então.

- Por que eu tenho que começar? – Sam queixou-se.

- Porque você é o esperto da família, não é? – aquele sorriso de lado, lançado com tanto desdém, deixava Sam nervoso.

- É, eu sou. E, mesmo assim, você nunca me ouve.

- O que? Do que você está falando?

- De tudo, droga! Hoje, em vez de esfaquear a garota logo, você quis salvá-la, Dean! – Sam gesticulava frenético – Você mesmo me disse uma vez que não dá pra salvar todo mundo.

- Sim, eu disse. Mas não quer dizer que devemos parar de tentar! – Dean exasperou-se um pouco – Você costumava ser o bonzinho desse time, Sam. Você sabia diferenciar o certo do errado. Quando foi que isso mudou?

Sam ficou mudo, olhando o irmão. Ele não sabia responder. Talvez nos quatro meses em que passou revezando entre tirar seu irmão do inferno e correr atrás da vadia da Lilith. Talvez tudo tenha começado com Ruby e seu treinamento. Ele realmente não sabia.

- E quanto a você, Dean? – Sam ajeitou-se no sofá – Quando foi que se tornou tão inseguro? Tão medíocre?

- Você sabe muito bem. – Dean rosnou.

- Oh, é verdade. – a ironia carregou a voz de Sam – O inferno! As coisas terríveis que foi obrigado a fazer! Foi torturado, teve de torturar... Coitadinho!

- Você não sabe como é. Você não faz idéia do que eles nos fazem passar lá embaixo. Se você tivesse a mínima noção, não estaria zombando disso.

- Qual é, Dean! Você já torturou e matou demônios, vampiros, e várias criaturas do mal antes. Você até gostou de fazer isso, como naquela vez com o Gordon.

- É diferente, Sam.

- Como? – ele virou as palmas da mão para cima, indicando que ele lhe respondesse – Torturar aqui e lá, qual a grande diferença?

- São pessoas, Sam! E algumas delas não mereciam estar lá!

- É o inferno, Dean. Se elas estão lá...

- É porque mereceram? – o tom de voz de Dean calou Sam. Havia um misto de incredulidade e decepção nela. – Eu mereci ir para o inferno? – os olhos verdes brilharam de fúria – Papai mereceu?

- Eu não quis dizer...

- Sim, você quis! – Dean levantou-se e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. – Tudo o que você me disse nos últimos meses... Você pretendia dizer, sim. Não me venha com essa hipocrisia de falar o que pensa e depois dizer que não queria, pra deixar tudo bem entre nós. – ele parou, balançando a cabeça negativamente - Não estamos bem, Sam.

- Eu sei.

- Bobby tem razão. – ele continuou, encarando seu irmão profundamente – Nós tínhamos uma relação forte e sólida. Um companheirismo invejado por muita gente. Completávamos nossas frases, pensávamos juntos... Droga! Às vezes até falávamos ao mesmo tempo. Até de gays éramos chamados. – Sam riu, sem vontade – Agora, ninguém nem insinua nada. Onde foi parar aquela cumplicidade toda?

- Não sei. Você não parece mais o Dean que eu conhecia. Você está muito diferente. – ele balançou a cabeça, os fios lisos acompanhando o movimento desesperado – Eu... eu não gosto desse seu novo jeito.

- E você acha que eu gosto do seu? – Dean apertou os olhos.

- Hey, pelo menos eu estou fazendo alguma coisa! – Sam gesticulou, apontando para si mesmo.

- O que diabos você quer dizer com isso? – Dean aproximou-se de Sam.

- Enquanto você fica se escondendo, choramingando pelos cantos, eu estou matando demônios, mandando-os de volta para o inferno.

- E o que eu estou fazendo, Sam? Hã? – ele abriu os braços para o irmão, esperando uma resposta que não veio – Brincando de pique-esconde com Cas?

- Não com o Cas, Dean. – Sam piscou lentamente – Com o mundo. – Dean olhou-o muito mais confuso do que antes – Antigamente, você seria o primeiro a cair na estrada atrás de um trabalho. Você faria o que fosse necessário para matar os malditos que cruzassem nosso caminho. Agora... Eu não me surpreenderia se você quisesse viver uma vida normal.

- E o que há de errado nisso? Pelo que me lembre, você foi o primeiro a cair fora desta vida quando teve chance.

- Isso... foi há muito tempo. – a voz sombria de Sam preocupava Dean terrivelmente. Ele parecia mais velho, agora que Dean reparava bem. Os olhos estavam um pouco mais fundos, como se não dormisse há dias. E as linhas de preocupação na testa estavam presentes por muito mais tempo do que ele gostaria.

- Esse é o problema, Sam. Você está esquecendo de quem você é. – Dean deu as costas para o irmão, voltando a ficar perto da mesa. – As suas saídas clandestinas para encontrar Ruby, as coisas que você anda fazendo com ela... Estão mudando você. Você está indo por um caminho que o afasta de mim.

- Os meus poderes ajudam pessoas, Dean. Eu exorcizo demônios sem matar vítimas inocentes. – ele mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cama, querendo levantar-se e caminhar para lá e para cá. Maldita hora em que foi quebrar a perna. - Inferno! Eu _mato_ demônios, sem matar as pessoas que são possuídas por eles.

- E você acha isso completamente _normal_? Aceitável?

- Azazel sangrou na minha boca, Dean! Na _minha_! Você não sabe como é ter uma doença correndo por suas veias, ficar se questionando todo o tempo se você é algum tipo de aberração, um monstro... Isso já me deixou tantas noites sem dormir... Agora eu quero que se dane! – ele fez um gesto exasperado com as mãos – Eu não me importo se todos acham que o que eu faço é errado. Isso salvou muita gente, inclusive a nós dois, e eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de parar.

- Tem certeza que é sobre isso mesmo? – Dean inclinou a cabeça para o lado – Salvar pessoas?

- E o que mais seria? – Sam foi ríspido.

- Não sei. Mas eu acho que você está gostando disso, Sam. – Ele deu dois passos e parou. Tinha medo do que poderia fazer se chegasse mais perto. – O poder que isso deve lhe dar... As coisas que você deve sentir... Estão lhe seduzindo. Estão lhe empurrando cada vez mais fundo nessa porcaria.

- Viu? É exatamente esse tipo de atitude que me faz mentir pra você, Dean! – Agora Sam já não tinha controle sobre sua raiva. Ele queria machucar Dean, não só fisicamente, como psicologicamente. Ele queria que o irmão entendesse, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não era obrigado a se explicar para uma pessoa de cabeça tão fraca. – Você vem me tratando como um imbecil há tempo demais! Você me vê como uma bomba-relógio, e a cada olhadela eu imagino você calculando quanto tempo falta para eu explodir! Você não confia mais em mim! E é por isso que eu minto, que eu escondo coisas de você!

- Eu não sei se posso confiar em você, Sam! – Dean gritou também. Estava perdendo a paciência com seu irmão. Quando ele ia entender que tudo o que fazia era pensando no seu bem-estar? – Esse é exatamente o problema! Eu não sei quem você é, o que está querendo, quando foi que mudou, ou porquê mudou! Tudo o que eu vejo é um completo estranho, com quem divido quartos de motéis baratos e sou obrigado a conversar para tentar manter uma relação familiar! Mas de familiar aqui, não tem mais nada!

- Eu percebi isso há tempos. – a voz de Sam soava magoada, e aquilo partiu o coração de Dean. Ele ofegou, sem perceber. – Você contesta todas as decisões que eu tomo. Você desconfia de mim até dormindo, Dean. – os olhos de Sam brilharam, as lágrimas querendo vir à tona. – Veja o caso da Lilith, por exemplo. Você estava crente de que eu cairia na cama com ela. – Dean viu uma lágrima se formando no canto do olho direito do seu irmão. – Com a _Lilith_, Dean!

- Eu... – Dean largou-se numa cadeira, aparentando estar exausto. – Eu não sei mais o que pensar, Sam. Eu cansei de tentar entendê-lo, e cansei de tentar fazê-lo falar comigo. – ele esfregou os olhos um momento – Com tudo o que está acontecendo, e com todas as coisas escritas por Chuck se realizando, eu...

- Nunca imaginou que eu tentaria enganá-la. – Sam balançou a cabeça, a desaprovação tingindo seu rosto num tom sombrio demais para Dean encará-lo – Você quer entender? Eu vou lhe explicar. Mas preste atenção, porque eu não vou falar de novo.

Dean olhou nos olhos do irmão. Esperou pacientemente, enquanto Sam reunia as palavras que queria dizer dentro da sua cabeça. O silêncio era tão constante na vida deles agora, que nem percebiam mais a sua presença.

- Eu estava morto e você resolveu fazer o pacto. Passamos o ano todo tentando salvar a sua vida e não conseguimos. No final, Lilith apareceu para tomar você de mim. – os olhos brilhavam intensamente com o peso das lágrimas, que avançavam, tentando escapar a qualquer custo. – E ela conseguiu. Você foi embora. Você me deixou aqui, sozinho com a culpa. Eu passei semanas enterrando caixas em encruzilhadas, esperançoso em conseguir que algum demônio trouxesse você de volta. – Uma lágrima rolou solitária pela face de Sam – Eu não queria mais tempo. Eu só queria que você voltasse e, talvez, vivesse uma vida decente. A vida digna que você realmente merece.

Dean olhou seu irmão com um interesse maior agora. Sam estava chorando. As lágrimas fluíam animadas por afinal terem a liberdade que queriam. O coração de Dean apertou-se, como se fosse esmagado por uma mão invisível e cruel. Não gostava de ver o irmão chorando, não importasse quão bagunçados seus pensamentos estivessem.

- Mas eu não consegui. Ninguém queria me levar no seu lugar. Eu estava aqui, preso num mundo sem você, sabendo que era por minha culpa que você estava no inferno, passando sabe Deus pelo quê. – Dean tentou falar, mas Sam levantou a mão, impedindo-o. – Quando eu finalmente desisto, Ruby aparece, e salva a minha vida. Você pode não gostar dela, não confiar nela, mas isso não muda o fato de que ela me salvou, Dean. Não só de ser morto por meia dúzia de demônios, mas de me afundar em meu luto e enlouquecer completamente.

"Não foi o ideal, eu sei. Essa história de usar meus poderes me assustou no começo. Eu sabia que não era o que você queria para mim. Eu tinha lhe prometido e relutei muito até aceitar. Mas você estava no inferno e eu sabia que não ia voltar. Então eu transferi a culpa que eu sentia para quem realmente tinha culpa: Lilith. E eu pensei nos meus poderes como um presente. Uma chance para me vingar por ela ter tirado o que eu tinha de mais importante."

Dean agora chorava, junto com o irmão. Apesar de já saber aquilo que Sam lhe contava, era muito melhor ouvir da boca dele. Ele sentia um alívio que não experimentava desde que voltara do inferno.

- Eu tinha uma chance de transformar todas as mortes ao meu redor em alguma coisa boa, alguma coisa que eu me orgulhasse. Alguma coisa que valesse todos os sacrifícios: seu, da mamãe, do pai e dos nossos avós. De Jess. Eu precisava que todas as vidas tiradas por minha causa tivessem um sentido. Por isso eu comecei a treinar com Ruby – ele olhou para o chão, as lágrimas caindo e molhando seu colo – E por isso eu ando mentindo pra você, escondendo coisas de você. Porque eu sei que você não aprova, nem os anjos - Merda! _Ninguém_ aprova! - mas foi a única coisa boa que eu consegui tirar de tudo isso. De todo esse inferno que nós passamos.

Dean desviou os olhos dos do irmão. Ele não conseguia encará-lo agora. Não depois de todas essas palavras. A dor de Sam era patente. Ele se sentia culpado por tudo de ruim que acontecera na vida de sua família, e Dean sabia que nada que dissesse podia fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Porque ele próprio não se sentia bem quando pensava nas coisas que aconteceram por _sua_ culpa.

Ali, naqueles minutinhos de desabafo, ele vislumbrara o velho Sam. O Sam carinhoso, ingênuo e criança, a quem ele protegia com tanta garra, com tanta força. Naqueles minutinhos ele vislumbrou o garotinho assustado que, quando tinha pesadelos à noite, pulava em sua cama e se enroscava no seu corpo. Ali estava o Sam que ele vira crescer, com quem ele compartilhara tantos momentos inesquecíveis nos últimos três anos.

- Não vou mentir, Dean. Essa coisa de Apocalipse, de Lúcifer voltando, isso me deixa assustado pra cacete. – Dean olhou-o surpreso. A última coisa que Sam parecia era assustado. – E, nesse momento, eu preciso do meu irmão matador. O caçador infalível. – Sam encarou fundo os olhos verdes do mais velho – Mas ele não está mais aí.

- Não é justo, Sam. – Dean balançou a cabeça – Eu continuo sendo um excelente caçador. Não hesito na hora de atirar, não poupo esforços para salvar ninguém. Nem mesmo você. Mas ficar jogando na minha cara, toda hora, que estou diferente, como se tivesse retornado um monge... É isso que me irrita.

- Não um monge. Mas você não é mais... destemido.

- Está me chamando de covarde? – Dean fechou o olho esquerdo enquanto perguntava, naquele gesto típico que Sam conhecia muito bem.

- Não. Só estou dizendo que você tem se escondido demais ultimamente.

- Eu já disse, Sam. Não estou me escondendo. – Dean levantou. Não conseguia parar quieto por muito tempo. Principalmente quando estava nervoso. – Estou sendo esperto, escolhendo minhas batalhas. Não estamos preparados para lutar contra Lilith. E não podemos entrar com a cara e a coragem numa coisa grandiosa como essa guerra entre céu e inferno, e esperar que tudo corra bem e que seus poderes salvem o dia! Você costumava a ser o mais esperto. Mas, pelo jeito, os poderes psíquicos estão fritando seu cérebro!

- Dean...

- Não, Sam! É sério, cara! – ele andou até ficar frente a frente com Sam – Você está obcecado com essa demônio vadia! Você não consegue pensar em outra coisa! É exatamente como aquela obsessão com o Olhos Amarelos, quando você queria achar o pai mais que tudo, pra se vingar pela morte de Jess. Aliás, é pior do que aquilo. E você está deixando esse sentimento tomar conta!

Sam baixou os olhos. Não tinha o que dizer. Era verdade. Cada parte de seu corpo e de sua mente queria a cabeça de Lilith numa travessa. Ele esperava ter a satisfação de acabar com a raça dela. Ele não permitiria ninguém fazer isso em seu lugar, e tinha pena de quem ousasse ficar em seu caminho.

- Você não mostra piedade por nada ou ninguém! Você não se importa mais com as pessoas ao seu redor. Você não se interessa pelo seu próprio bem-estar. Você está se afogando nessa sede de vingança, tentando se agarrar em uma pedra no fundo do oceano. Porque é isso que seu poder é, Sam. Uma pedra no fundo do oceano, que você prefere abraçar a tentar voltar à superfície e respirar. É o seu jeito de fingir que está salvo, de que tudo vai ficar bem se você só ficar ali, esperando.

- Não me venha com metáforas, Dean. Não a essa altura do campeonato.

- E o pior em tudo isso é que você não me deixa ajudar. – Dean estava magoado. Sam tinha certeza disso por causa do bico que ele fazia quando isso acontecia. Seu rosto se contorcia numa careta de dor, os olhos marejados refletiam o brilho em sua boca retorcida num esgar de desgosto.

- Você não pode me ajudar. – Sam sussurrou.

- Errado. Eu sou _o único_ que pode. – Sam olhou para os olhos de seu irmão, um tanto surpreso. A cena toda parecia surreal. Eles, trancados no quarto do pânico de Bobby, discutindo sentimentos, desabafando... Tudo o que eles nunca faziam.

- Como? Isso está dentro de _mim_, Dean. Esse sentimento estranho, que me impulsiona a continuar, e que alimenta a vontade de vingança... Está _aqui_ dentro. – ele apertou a camisa na área perto do seu coração. O mais velho via o desespero que os olhos do outro queriam passar. Sam definitivamente estava sofrendo e não podia lidar com isso sozinho. Era para isso que Dean estava ali, afinal de contas. Era para isso que fora treinado. – _Eu_ tenho que lidar com isso.

- Não sozinho. – Dean sentou ao lado dele, colocando a mão em seu ombro – Eu posso não entender o que passa nessa sua cabeça dura todo o tempo, Sam, mas você é meu irmão. Eu sempre estive aqui para você e não vai ser agora que isso vai mudar. Não quando você mais precisa de mim.

Sam começou a chorar novamente. Ele não conseguia parar agora. Era difícil ouvir palavras doces de Dean, especialmente quando eram tão reconfortantes.

- Eu sei que sempre me fiz de durão para você não se assustar. Agi como se nada pudesse me afetar. Também sei que você nunca caiu nessa mentira absurda. – Sam riu em meio às lágrimas, verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – Por isso não tenho medo de dizer agora que... Eu não estou bem. Esses últimos meses... Estão acabando comigo. Todas as revelações que estou recebendo, a culpa que está me atingindo como um touro enfurecido, a nossa "relação" esfriando... – Dean esboçou seu melhor sorriso de lado – É tão sufocante que eu não posso suportar. Não sozinho.

Sam olhou seu irmão nos olhos. O silêncio brincava pela sala, pulando por todos os cantos, rindo alto da cena que presenciava. Ele se divertia com a mudança de ambiente. O calor humano, o carinho e o amor que aqueles dois sentiam um pelo outro ainda estavam ali, só precisando de um pouco de atenção, esperando para renascer com toda a força.

- Eu preciso de você, irmãozinho. Preciso de você do meu lado, me ajudando a suportar essas coisas que estão me esmagando por dentro. Eu preciso de você, do velho Sam, pra me dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. Que nós vamos ficar bem. – ele pegou Sam pelo pescoço, fazendo-o chegar um pouco mais perto – Preciso de você do meu lado e não contra mim. Eu preciso que voltemos ao que éramos antes disso tudo começar. – uma lágrima rolou pela face do mais velho, enquanto ele encostava a testa na de Sam – Irmãos. Cúmplices. E, mais do que tudo, melhores amigos. Eu _preciso_ disso, tanto quanto eu preciso de ar. Você é meu ar, Sammy. Você é o motivo pelo qual eu ainda aceito caminhar entre os homens. E, se eu perder você novamente, eu vou voltar contente para o inferno, para mais quatrocentos anos de tortura. Porque o inferno não é nada comparado ao mundo sem você, Sammy.

Até o silêncio parou de respirar naquele momento. Imóvel, do outro lado da sala, brinquedo nas mãos, ele olhava com os grandes olhos inocentes a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Quieto, como deveria ser, ele observou o amor dos dois renascer, e ir crescendo e crescendo, gradativamente, despertando preguiçoso e faminto.

- É Sam. – a voz do caçula saiu num sopro, ouvida pelo silêncio que aguardava, cheio de expectativa, do outro lado.

Dean soltou uma risada fraca e abraçou seu irmão. Um abraço forte, que resgatava pouco a pouco tudo o que eles eram antes: uma família. A única coisa que importava para os Winchesters. O motivo pelo qual eles se sacrificavam – e com orgulho. Nasceram para se amarem incondicionalmente e não medirem esforços para demonstrar tal amor.

Não com palavras, porque elas perdem o sentido depois de um tempo repetidas incansavelmente. Mas com os gestos, que sempre valem mais do que todas elas juntas. As pequenas peças pregadas, as pequenas brigas por falta de modos (ou o excesso deles). As lutas corpo-a-corpo que nunca machucam de verdade, os sorrisos cúmplices trocados a todo o momento. Os olhares que transmitem pensamentos, os abraços fortes dados. As lágrimas derramadas. As vidas trocadas.

Todas essas pequenas coisas quando se juntam formam um Winchester. Coração de ouro, alma pura, determinação, garra e um forte caráter, somado a uma grande vontade de viver com a adrenalina misturada ao sangue permanentemente. É isso que faz um Winchester. É isso o que os diferencia do resto do mundo. É isso que os faz tão preciosos. É isso que os mantém unidos.

- Eu sinto muito, Dean. Por todas as coisas que eu falei... – Sam disse, engolindo as lágrimas e separando-se de Dean.

- Cala a boca, Sammy. Não tem porque se desculpar. Ambos falamos coisas de que nos arrependeríamos muito, se essa briga não tivesse nos unido novamente. Agora está tudo bem. Vamos ficar bem, de verdade.

O silêncio agora sorria aos dois, os olhinhos apertados. Indo até o centro do cilindro de metal, ele começou a correr em círculos, rodopiando no ar, voando lentamente até o exaustor, saindo para o dia claro e bonito lá fora.

Os dois abraçaram-se novamente. Podiam vir inferno, céu e uma terceira dimensão. Nada podia separá-los, nem quebrá-los. Eles se erguiam cada vez mais fortes e mais unidos. O amor, a cada dificuldade, crescia mais e mais. A cumplicidade engordava e os deixava mais sincronizados. E tudo isso só os deixava mais perigosos a quem tentasse machucá-los. Eles eram irmãos - siameses, conjuntos, inseparáveis. Todos os tipos de irmãos que existiam, reunidos em um par. Todo o amor do mundo, dentro de dois corações.

Separaram-se quando ouviram o barulho de metal rangendo. Olharam em direção à porta e depararam-se com ela aberta. A silhueta de Bobby apareceu no portal, e os dois pares de olhos sentados na cama olhavam diretamente para os lábios do velho caçador repuxados em um sorriso triunfante.

**FIM**


End file.
